


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by Tator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demon!Zayn, M/M, angel!louis, demon!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Louis was on Earth he saw the empires of Greece fall. Nearly 300 years later, he comes back again, and yet the same demons seem to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Not Into Temptation

_”Remember, Louis, you’re-“_

“Yes, I know, Raph. ‘M supposed to watch. Don’t start anything. Don’t get noticed. Honestly, this isn’t the first time I’ve done this. I know.” Louis interrupted rolling his eyes. 

_”Yes, I know, but last time was a close call. We don’t want that to happen again.”_

Louis closed his eyes and shook his head. “Last time . . .,” he trailed off. “Last time was a mistake, and it won’ happen again. I’ll be fine. You said Eleanor would be there, yeah? I’ll be fine.” 

_”Just be careful, Louis.”_

“Always am,” Louis responded. “Now I gotta go, bye.” He sighed as he flipped the phone shut. It was just for show really. There was only one number that actually worked with it. Louis looked down at the small contraption in his hands. The last time he was on earth, these weren’t invented yet. 

Schools this big weren’t around yet either. He watched as teenagers walked into the building, laughing and talking to one another. They had no idea who was walking amongst them. He almost wanted to laugh, but he had a job to do. 

He walked inside, trying not to fidget too much. The jeans he wore were tight and sticking to his body, and his shirt was too short. He wanted to groan out loud. When did people start wearing clothing like this? It was insanely uncomfortable. The togas were better. Now where was the front office? He looked around briefly before he caught sight of the sign. 

“Hello, I‘m new,” Louis said to the lady at the front desk. 

“Name?” the lady asked without looking up from her computer. 

He scrunched up his nose at the nasally voice. “Louis . . . Louis Tomlinson,” he smiled, remembering his front. The woman typed away on her computer, not bothering to tell him if she even heard what he had said. Eventually, she handed him a paper. “Thank you,” he said as he looked over what he assumed was his schedule. Raph had showed him a similar one during his training. 

Louis walked out of the room, cautiously looking around. From what he understood, teenagers were . . . difficult these days. He seemed to make it to his first class without too much trouble, only getting nudged once or twice. He’ll be sure to mention that to the Boss. 

He briefly said hello to the teacher before choosing a seat towards the back. Just watch, he reminded himself. You’re only here to watch. And, he did. He categorized each of the people that walked into the class room. None were any threats, he decided, not from first glance. Looks could be deceiving though. 

The class itself interested him slightly. They were studying the ancient Greeks, and well, he was there. He laughed at what they got wrong. Agreed with some view points, but didn’t say anything when no one knew the answer to any of the questions. He did, of course, but the point was to be forgettable. 

The next class was much of the same. This time it was Maths though, and he was surprised how much he knew. Earth the last time he was here didn’t have this kind of math, but apparently they had similar ideas. It wasn’t anything too complicated for his very, very old mind. 

After that it was time for lunch, and that was when Louis would actually get to talk to someone. But first, he had to actually find her. 

It was quite hectic in the cafeteria when he got there. Everyone was bustling around, and the lunch monitors didn’t seem too happy about it. He was with them to be honest. He didn’t understand why teenagers these days had to take up so much space. They just constantly hummed around, and it was worrisome to him. He felt like they would just buzz right out of their skin. 

Louis tried to look around for Eleanor, but he couldn’t seem to find her. He had seen a picture of what her human form looked like, but right now he couldn’t quite place it in the sea of unfamiliar faces. He sincerely hoped that she would come up to him. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder while he was still standing off to the side of the large common area. He turned hoping that Eleanor would be standing there, but instead he saw an inquisitive looking blond boy standing behind him. His head was tilted to the side, and he seemed to be scratching his chin. 

“Can I help you?” Louis asked confused why this boy wanted his attention. He honestly needed to get to his colleague. 

“Are you new?” The blond boy asked. An Irish brogue stuck out in his voice, and Louis could honestly say with certainty, he had no clue who this boy was. He never even saw him when he was looking down on Earth from above. 

Louis nodded kind of wearily, and the boy tilted his head to the other side. “I’ve seen you ‘fore.” 

Louis laughed. It was mostly a nervous laugh, but this kid shouldn’t know that. “Not unless you’ve been to Doncaster, mate. Just moved yesterday.” 

“No, no,” the boy argued. “I’m not talking about your human form.” 

Louis could feel the blood from his head drain out. “Wh-What are you talking ‘bout?” 

“You’re an angel, of course. Anyone could tell, but I can’t remember which one you are.” The boy responded. 

The angel immediately felt panicked. He hasn’t been on Earth in over three hundred years and this happens only hours after he arrives. You have to be kidding. Louis really could not handle this right now. “Mate, I think ya need to get your head checked. Angels aren’t real.” 

“Sure they are,” the boy argued with a wicked smile. “You’re Louis. Aren’t you?” 

“Excuse me,” Louis said before he rushed out of the area. He didn’t need this right now. He really didn’t need this. What did that kid know anyways? And why did he know all of that? He had to find Eleanor and quick. Maybe she told him. Maybe she had to in order to keep her cover. There was no way that kid would know from experience. No way. 

He felt a grip on his arm pull him back. He was whipped around to see the blond boy again with an evil smirk playing on his features. “Oh no, angel. There’s someone who would die to see you again.” 

Louis was pulled out of the hallway into the open court yard just outside. He was being pulled along, and all he could think about was _Again? Who would I be meeting again?_ Like he said, it’s been over three hundred years. Everyone should be dead. 

“Where’ve you been?” Someone said from behind them. “And who’s this?” The blond turned around to see a sinful looking tan boy standing there. He had tattoos flicking up his limbs, and piercings all throughout his face. His eyes danced with something twisted beneath them as he looked the angel up and down. The blond boy then growled at him, pushing his attention back to himself. That was the moment he realized what these peoples were. One seemed to act out of lust, the other out of envy. They were demons. Of course. 

“Louis,” the blond boy replied with a quick glare thrown at the other. The tan one then seemed to realize something because he looked quickly back at the blond one. His demeanor then changed as he molded himself to the other whispering something into his skin. The blond huffed out something before pulling both of the boys along with him. 

“Oi, Hazza! You’re gonna wanna see this!” The blond boy yelled up into a tree as he pushed Louis towards it. He wanted to fuss about how these two demons, which were now sucking face, were pushing him around when he still didn’t know who they were. 

Louis was about to walk away from this very interesting scene when someone jumped down from the tree branches above. The angel immediately felt a strong pang of reminiscence wash over him as he stared at the creature before him. The memories flooded back to him before he could even stop them. 

_”Harry, we shouldn’t do this.”_

_“Calm down, angel. It’s fine.”_

_“Raph, it’s not what it looks like.”_

_“Louis, watch out!”_

_“Harry!”_

_“Let go of him- Louis!”_

Louis pushed the heels of his hands into his throbbing temples. Go away, go away, go away! He didn’t need this. He didn’t want this! Why wasn’t his Master looking out for him? Why would he do this to him again? He couldn’t do it again. He wasn’t strong enough, never fucking strong enough. 

“Louis,” the man before him whispered reaching out his hand. 

“Don’t touch me,” the angel hissed out. He backed away from the beautiful boy before him. He couldn’t handle the same soft looking curls, the same milky skin with black lines flicking throughout, the same cold green eyes, the same everything. He couldn’t do it. He had to leave. Louis turned around and sped off into the building. His only comfort was knowing that Eleanor was around here somewhere. She would help him, certainly so. 

“Louis, wait!” He heard called out from behind him. He wanted to scream something back, tell the monster to leave him alone. Wasn’t the fact that he left for over 300 years get the message across? He didn’t want to see him. “Louis!” This time the cry for him was less desperate and more . . . demanding. The once innocent boy stopped in his tracks. He didn’t know where he currently was, besides the fact that he seemed to end up at a dead end. 

The angel scrambled around for a second, looking for somewhere to go. There was an open door that lead to an empty classroom. He ran in and slammed the door shut behind him and clicked the lock with a satisfactory _clank_.

“Open the door, Louis.” A voice growled from the other side. He tried to ignore the way the deep rumble sent shivers down his spine as there was a sharp banging on the door. “Now!” 

“Go away.” Louis demanded in return. 

He heard a dark chuckle from the other side. “You know that’s not going to happen, angel. Now open the door.” 

“Never in a million years, Harry! Go away!” Louis screamed back. 

“Louis,” Harry said with growing impatience. Louis could hear his claws scratching on the wood of the door. “Open the door, or I’ll open it for you. And you know I can.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Louis whispered his last final plea into the door. He didn’t have much fight when it came to the demon on the other side. He never really did. Maybe that’s what got him into this mess in the first place. 

The small boy heard the lock of the door click back into place. He wanted to sob into the wood, wanted to tell the other to please just stop, leave him in peace, but the only thing he did was take a step back to let the other one enter. Louis watched as the creature entered and closed the door behind him all the while his icy eyes stayed on the man before him. 

“You look different from last time.” Harry stated. Louis nodded meekly before swallowing a giant lump in his throat. “Nervous?” The angel watched as he stepped closer. For every step forward, Louis stepped back. “I don’t know why. I thought you would get over it after all this time. How long has it been?” 

“300 years,” Louis replied quietly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up with the close proximity of the two. The back of his legs ran into a chair before he fell into it. Harry smirked as he walked up closer to him, blockading him in with his legs on either side of his. 

“Did you miss me?” Harry asked with the same wicked smirk on his face. He brought his hand up to rub his thumb over the angel’s check bone. Louis could feel the claw slowly scratch against his skin, and he wanted to flinch away. He did, but the blistering heat of his supposed enemy’s hand was just too enticing. 

“Please stop,” Louis clenched his eyes shut in hopes that this would just all disappear behind his fluttering lids. Eleanor would be here soon, he told himself. She would some to his rescue. 

Harry shook his head with a few _tsks_. “Darling, I let you go once. I’m not doing it again.” 

“You never had me,” Louis sneered back. He used all his remaining courage to stand up and push the man away from him. He wasn’t just a little, innocent boy. He was a feared angel. He saved thousands of lives from cruel creatures much worse than the likes of _Harry._ “Now, leave me alone.” 

“There you are, angel. Here I thought they tamed you up in heaven after all these years.” Harry smiled, not smirked, but smiled. His razor sharp teeth didn’t seem as deadly when there were dimples poking out on the sides of his cheeks. “I missed you.” His hands came around to let his fingers tangle together behind the angel’s neck. He pulled him close, close enough for their foreheads to be resting against each other. “It’s been so long, love.” Harry whispered as he stared into the beautiful blue eyes he fell in love with so long ago. 

“Harry,” Louis pushed slightly on the other boy, but with the little amount of effort he was putting in and the strength of demon, it was pointless. “Stop. We can’t do this. Not again.” 

“I remember you saying something along those lines 300 years ago.” 

“And look where it got us,” Louis cried out, pushing Harry away for real this time. “I told you last time that we shouldn’t see each other. Ever. Now, let me do my job, and you do yours.” He had wished he had a dramatic exit then, but he was so weak. The second Harry grabbed him when he was trying to walk past him all of his walls crumbled. Any fight was done. It probably never even started. 

“Don’t you still love me, Lou?” Harry asked. His eyes were wide and hopeful, like a child’s, and for a moment, just a moment, Louis didn’t have the heart to lie to him. 

“No,” Louis shook his head and turned his eyes down. “I don’t, Harry.” 

“You once told me angels never lie.” Harry seemed to turn desperate. His grip just got a little tighter. His eyes were a little more innocent. 

Louis shook his head again, “And we also never fall in love with demons.” 

“Just come with me, Louis,” Harry pleaded. The entire scary, horrible monster he saw before was gone. Maybe he was being manipulative of Louis’ emotions. Maybe he knew this was the way to get to him. Either way, it worked. “You were going to say yes last time. Why not this time? There’s no one around. No one to stop us this time. We can run away and never look back. Louis, please, just say yes.” 

Louis looked into those green eyes, those eyes that sucked him into the world of lust and fire the last time he was on Earth. And just like the last time, he couldn’t say no. “They’ll find us. You know they will.” 

“That wasn’t a no,” Harry’s face burst into a wide grin as he pulled Louis into him. 

“Never a no,” Louis responded. There was never a possibility of him saying no to Harry. Someone had to know that. When they sent him down here, they had to have known that he couldn’t say no, not to Harry, never to Harry. Maybe someone was looking out for him after all.


End file.
